the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the Solar System, the fifth-biggest planet, and the only planet known to have life on it. Bio Earth is a kind-hearted planet, she is sweet and kind, the friendliest planet of the Solar System. Her best friend is her moon who is named...well...Moon. Origin Earth has a story about her and her origins showing her backstory. Binary Earth is also a Binary Planet, but not with another planet, she is in a binary orbit with Moon, which makes them both a binary planet system even if Moon isn't a planet. Life Earth is a planet with life (which obviously you know) and she is proud of that, nothing else, no planet, no moon, nothing else is known to have life. Which Earth is proud of but now she greatly fears of asteroids, and her life is now destroying her, so is this really a positive? Earth's Stuff *Scientific Evolution of the Earth Moon Earth is the only planet with only one moon, this moon is also a spherical moon, this is the one and only Moon, who is also Earth's closest friend, and Moon is strange because his composition is near the same as Earth's Quasi-Moons Earth has several Quasi-Moons, basically asteroids not orbiting Earth but orbiting Sun in the near same orbit as Earth, these are not a threat to Earth due to there small size, there are 9 Quasi-Moons known, 2004 GU9, 2006 FV35, 2013 LX28, 2014 OL339, 2016 H 03, 2002 AA29, 2003 YN107, 2015 SO2, and 3753 Cruithne. Earth is relatively friends of all of them but Moon doesn't really like them nor trust them with Earth. Evolution of Appearance Click here to see the page on this Relationship With Asteroids Earth has a troublesome relationship when it comes to asteroids there are very few if not no asteroids she trust as many are big enough to collide with her and possible end everything when it comes to her life, asteroids are her arch-enemy, this really spiked in negativity when the collision ending the dinosaurs happened, when this happened Earth she entered a depression state where she though all hope was lost until the cloudy stage of the collision ended and life started to emerge again, when her life was beginning again after the event, she didn't want to take any chances for another one of these events to happen yet again, which is why she asked Jupiter to help her with this problem so he decided to accept and use his gravity to throw asteroids off course and try his best to save her from collisions. Gallery Galactic Comics Banner.png Earth Pose.png Comparison of Planet Sizes - Kepler 69c, Kepler 62e, Kepler 62f, and Earth..png|Size Comparison of Kepler 69c, Kepler 62e, Kepler 62f, and Earth Happy Earth Day 2018.png Inner Solar System.png Solar System Group Photo.png Theia Collision.png Earth and Asteroid.png White Dwarf Sun.png|After White Dwarf Phase of Sun Earth TeamIcon.png NewLooks.png Earth New.png Earth Pangaea.png|Earth during Pangaea Solar System New.png Late Earth.png Early Earth.png Earth 2018.png Earth 4.5 BYA.png|4.5 Billion Years Ago Earth 4 BYA.png|4 Billion Years Ago Earth 3.8 BYA.png|3.8 Billion Years Ago Earth 3 BYA.png|3 Billion Years Ago Earth 2.7 BYA.png|2.7 Billion Years Ago Earth 1.5 BYA.png|1.5 Billion Years Ago Earth 700 MYA.png|700 Million Years Ago Earth 650 MYA.png|650 Million Years Ago Earth 300 MYA.png|300 Million Years Ago Earth 66 MYA.png|66 Million Years Ago Galactic Comics Banner 2019.png Earth 2019.png|Good Earth EarthFunny.png|Funny Earth (Really?) Trivia * Earth is the only planet with life * Earth is the only planet with only one moon * Earth has goals to colonize and terraform many objects in the Solar System, her biggest goal is to terraform Mars and give him life again * Earth is considered by many the sister of Venus * Earth's rotation is slowing down, however, this is happening very slowly * Earth has a powerful magnetic field, this is one of the things that is needed for Earth to keep her life * Earth is the warmest planet in the Solar System * Earth is the densest planet in the Solar System * Earth is the 5th biggest planet in the Solar System * Earth is the biggest terrestrial planet in the Solar System * Earth has several Quasi-Moon's one of the most popular ones is 2016 H 03 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Terrestrial Category:Planets Category:Planemo Category:Inner Solar System Member Category:Binary Planet